


Crossed Swords

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I misspelled happiness, Mentions of Violence, Mulan needs to be happy alright, OC-Kolta - Freeform, can you tell it's early in the morning, did I mention that it's gay, if sleeping warrior can't be canon then I will sure as hell give Lan some happines, stop me, swordswomen, tiny tiny mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Mulan needs to be happy. She just does, okay? She was strong for Aurora and such but she needs a damn break.I have put her in a fictional setting where she may be happy. Starts out in the Enchanted Forest, then moves to Storybrooke. It's gay as hell and cheesy and my little OC is awkward as ever.Not much plot to this, just...fun. Fun with excellent grammar.I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mulan needs to be happy. That's my reason for this.   
> That and I could stare at Jaime Chung for frigging hours (*cough* she could take my V-card any day she pleased *cough*).

It was a moment of weakness for her. 

I had only been a member of the band for a month, the second girl to ever join. She was the first. I also happened to be the youngest, just old enough to be trusted on watch. Apparently you had to be used to alcohol for four years before being trusted on watch.*

Mulan was strong, intelligent, and brave. I wasn't the weakest person, but I was still in awe.

Robin was the one who approached me about joining. He simply shrugged when I told him why I was cast out and told me I wasn't the first to have different desires. I was wary, but when I met the band and saw her, I knew it couldn't be a terrible choice. 

Mulan was a bit suspicious of me at first, but after we dueled and she got to knock me to the ground a few times, she smiled. I wasn't as good a fighter, but I was still strong and could handle my swords well. 

It wasn't long before we started sharing a tent, being the only two girls of the group. It was only a week after that when she confessed she was running from a broken heart. I could sympathize. Neither of us specified who it was, but we both left out certain...details. 

My suspicions about her were confirmed two weeks after that. 

I found her crying silently on her cot, sitting in a meditation position. She was holding her breastplate in her hands, slowly polishing it. Her hair was down and she was in her night tunic. I started to back out of the entrance, not wanting to intrude. 

“Kolta. Wait.”

She patted her ground to her side, setting her chestplate down, and I slowly lowered myself to sit next to her, very aware of the space between us. 

“Someone told me something once. Advice for getting over a broken heart.”

I tilted my head. 

“It was something like...to get over someone, you have to...get under someone else? Emma’s exact words were different, but the meaning is the same.”

I blinked. 

“Oh. Okay."

Mulan bit her lip and tilted her head down, never breaking eye contact with me. 

“...o- _oh_.” 

She pushed herself up into a crouch and slowly made her way over to me, wiping at her eye again. I leaned back and tried to force out words as her hands settled by my hips. 

“But-aren't you-why...why me? I mean, any of the boys-”

“They aren't my type. And based off the way you look at me...I might be yours.”

My breathing stopped as she suddenly moved forwards, straddling my crossed legs and basically sitting in my lap. She had an inch of height on me like this. 

“Please.” 

I swallowed as she glanced at my lips then back up at my eyes. 

“Just for tonight. You never have to again,” she whispered, and I scoffed mentally. 

_If only she knew..._

I reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“If this is...what you want, or need...then please.”

Mulan blinked, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What do you mean?”

“You...want this. And I want to help you. So...take what you need.”

She bit her lip and I had to narrow my eyes a bit. 

“I don't want you to feel...used.”

“I don't think that’ll be a problem,” I muttered, trying to keep the flush down.  
I had fallen _hard_ in these few weeks. I'd challenge Robin to an archery contest if she asked. 

I felt her arms go around my neck and set a hand on the floor behind me, trying to keep myself from falling back. 

“Let me lead, then?”

“Of course.”

She pressed our lips together and I felt a shiver run up my back and into my head. I had kissed someone before, but never like this. Her arms pulled me closer and I set a hand on her hip. She pulled back a little and tilted her head to the side, attacking my lips at a new angle. Heat was starting to rise in my core. 

Her hands fumbled with my tunic and I leaned back, breaking our kiss. She pulled it up and I felt my cheeks heat up at the exposure, even if my undershirt was still on. Mulan’s hands made their way to my shoulders and pulled me forwards, pulled me back into the kiss.

My body was burning where Mulan’s hands were pulling at me, and I couldn't help sliding a hand off her waist and under her shirt to feel her skin. 

She briefly pulled back and guided my hand to fist her shirt, then held her arms up. I tentatively pulled it over her head, swallowing a little when her naked torso was exposed. I hadn't realized she didn't have another layer on. Mulan’s hands found my neck and I blinked once before surrendering myself to the kiss again.

This was just...intense in the best way.  
I wasn't going to start imagining Mulan suddenly wanting to jump into a relationship, but this was...this was a start. 

And if she didn't want anything else than sex...I might be able to survive that. 

A groan pulled me from my thoughts and I realized that I was pushing my hips forwards to grind against Mulan’s. Mulan pulled back from the kiss and looked up at me. She was flushed and breathing heavily and just... _astounding_. I met her gaze for a moment, looking away as it became intense. 

“Wh-what?”

Mulan kissed me again, hard, and this time I did fall into my back. She groaned a little as I pulled my hand back so I could catch myself. Mulan’s hands came to rest on my shoulders and she pressed a thigh between my legs, making my breath hitch. She leaned up into her kiss and cupped my cheek with one hand, the other trailing across my collarbone. 

It was so...

I felt a hand slide down my stomach and I froze. 

“W-wait!”

Mulan froze and looked up at me, eyes wide with surprise. I cursed at myself internally for stopping her, although...

“What's wrong?”

“I...haven't, um...ever...done this. Before,” I muttered, turning redder with each word. 

“You...really?”

“I mean, not that I don't...want...I just meant…I don't know what..."

I took a deep breath and Mulan sat up. 

“I don't want to force you into anything. I-I didn't think you were-apologies, I-”

“Mulan. Please, please. Just...”

I swallowed and sat up as well, pulling her back down by her shoulders. 

“Just...take it. If you want. _Please_.”

Mulan hesitated briefly, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“Are you sure?”

I nodded slowly and her mouth twisted to the side, eyes searching mine. 

“Okay.”

She leaned forwards again, cradling the side of my face, and gently pushed me down onto my back.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan and Kolta begin to try out this concept of "dating", and have to balance being together privately with their other duties. They also find things out about each other and screw summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been...a while...but I'm still alive!

I had thought it was a singular moment of weakness.

After that night, we had gone on as normal, never talking about it. I tried to tone down my longing glances, taking longer breaks from camp time for training. Besides meetings and setting up the tent for the night, Mulan and I didn't interact much.

I was afraid she regretted it. Realized that it had been a bad idea and maybe I had taken advantage of her somehow. Or maybe she was worried because she thought being my first meant I was overly attached or-

My head was swimming with these thoughts and fears when she pulled me aside one day while we were gathering supplies. She clamped a hand over my mouth and pushed me against a tree, front to my back and mouth at my ear.

“Can you be silent?”

I nodded slowly and her hand came away from my mouth. I turned, wary, and leaned back against the tree. Mulan eyed me for a moment before steeling her nerves and stepping closer, which made me press back into the tree.

She leaned up and kissed me, pinning my shoulders back to the tree in case I panicked. I was shocked for a moment before I relaxed and leaned into her, bracing my arms against the tree. I don't know quite how long we were standing there. I was lost from the moment she kissed me, mind gone as soon as her fingers dug into my hair. We stayed like that for a while, nothing but birds chirping and the occasional rustle of leaves beneath us.

My legs trembled as I took a deep breath in, holding onto the tree for support. Her mouth was on my neck and she was swaying gently, holding my hips.

“You haven't talked to me all week.”

“I could...say the same about you.”

Mulan scoffed, tugging my armor back into place.

“Do I have to make all the moves here?”

“Well, that would be helpful, but...I suppose you do have a point,” I said. She smiled and I returned it, swallowing nervously.

“So...erm…”

She placed a pair of fingers over my mouth, silencing me.

“Uh-uh. Your turn for a move. That means you have to come find me later and start up a talk on your own.”

“But-”

She shushed me and I leaned back against the tree, nodding.

“Good. Now let's get back to gathering before we're noticed.”

**

I was absolutely itching to touch her.

It had been a few days since the “tree incident” and that conversation, and nothing had happened between us since then. I couldn't work up the courage to pull her away from a meeting or meal, and she seemed to be going to sleep earlier. I didn't expect her to throw herself at me in every moment, but we hardly spent time together. It was a bit torturous to know that she felt something similar and yet was staying just outside of reach for the moment.

It burned in my mind until I finally worked up enough courage to start the conversation. We were adjusting our tent to accommodate for the new campfire location while most of the boys were out hunting.

“Mulan.”

“Yes?”

I turned to look at her.

“What are...what do you want from me?”

Her head snapped to me and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...what is this to you? What we’re doing? If you want us to have a...a casual agreement for helping each other out, that's fine. I just-I don't know what you…”

I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck. Mulan stepped towards me, hands on her sword belt.

“Do you...like me?”

I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

“Yes.”

My answer hung in the air and I ducked my head down, afraid. Mulan was unlikely to feel the same. I knew this, and if this kind of longing was going to turn into the same situation as last time…

I didn't know if I could handle that.

“Have you heard of...dating?”

I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What?”

“It is like...courtship. You go and enjoy meals and events with another person, you get to know them and grow closer. It normally takes a little while to get...well, where we’ve already gone, but…”

“I-I get it.”

I crossed my arms nervously and glanced up.

“Is this...would dating be something you'd like to try? With…”

I couldn't say it. I knew if I voiced my hopes aloud and she said no...I would have to leave. Just nod, pack up, and say goodbye to the band.

“Yes.”

I blinked. And then just blinked again.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

She stepped a bit closer and I fidgeted, ducking my head to hide the smile. She wanted to date me.

“We’ll have to slow down on the...physical front,” she murmured, sliding her hands up my shoulders.

“Right,” I responded, wrapping my arms around her waist. We stood there for a moment, waiting.

“I suppose...we could start this dating...tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”

Mulan smirked and pulled me into a kiss, stepping towards the cot.

\--------------

I awoke slowly, muscles aching before I even opened my eyes. The stinging of my back was a welcome pain, one that reminded me of the desperate hold Mulan had locked me in only hours prior. The rest of the pain in my shoulders and legs was bearable.

I sat up slowly to stretch and groaned, lying back down when my back seized up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes.”

I raised my arms above my head and stretched, sighing a little when something popped.

“What could you have done?”

I thought about it and flushed a little.

“I...I trained normally yesterday, so...so it is likely from...um...when we…”

Mulan gave me a questioning look before blinking a few times.

“Oh. Right. Yes, you um...were you comfortable? I know that I may have...gotten a little carried away…”

I shook my head quickly, sitting up slowly.

“No no, you were-it was...great. Really, really...good. I am just...not very flexible,” I murmured, blushing.

Mulan chuckled softly, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“I bet I can help you work on that.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. I can give you stretches to do, and help you work your hips open…”

I chuckled, draping an arm over her side.

“Had a lot of practice?”

Her smile grew smaller and she looked down.

“Only a little. Luckily, never with...never with any men.”

I nodded.

“I never got to do it with anyone I actually cared for before. It just...wasn't possible.”

I ran a hand through her hair, watching her expression as she thought back.

“The last person I...that I had feelings for was...different. They were strong, yes, but also very delicate. And prissy and...beautiful.”

The wistfulness in her voice made my heart hurt.

“I went to rescue them with their true love. I did not know what I was in for…”

Her voice trailed off and she was silent for a moment before she chuckled.

“We had to take a journey together in order to find her true love. It was long and hard but...we did it. We got him back.”

She swallowed and I reached out to run a hand up her arm.

“They were expecting a baby and I could not-I would not disrupt their happiness. So I left.”

I nodded. I hadn't had the exact same situation, but I had also left to avoid complicating things with a friend.

“I fell for my mentor. She taught me a lot about fighting. A royal, yes, but a tough one. I could never pick up her precise skill in archery. She was...fierce and fiery. I woke up one morning and accidentally saw her nude, and I knew I had to leave. Being around her and being unable to express…”

I shrugged.

“It hurts still. With time, I hope, I can forget or...something. But I could not bear to see her and know she was not mine.”

Mulan nodded and sighed.

“Why do the warriors fall for the princesses?”

I grinned despite myself.

“Fair question.”

\---------------

Our “dating” was a funny sight. We couldn't do much by ourselves as the boys were always around, so we did little things. She sat next to me at dinner or across from me, sending me little glances. When we were sparring and one of us pinned the other, there were grins to be had and maybe a kiss if we were alone.

I volunteered to take watch with her once. Only once, as we had gotten a little distracted and agreed that it could've ended badly if we were actually attacked.

We’d set up our cots closer together and would talk more, and Mulan would normally end up giving me a quick kiss before settling into sleep.

The first time we went on a “real” date is when we went to the market to pick up food. We weren't in our normal clothes, and has cloaks to disguise us. I fed her a bit of food to test it and she ate it right from my fingers. Mulan took my hand at one point and sped up, pulling me towards the other side of the market. It felt thrilling and easy, and no one thought we were being anything other than friendly with each other.

Eventually though, we had to return to camp. I remember her pulling me off the path for a moment and sneaking a kiss, hesitating to pull away. I put my hand on her hip, greed in my fingers as I pulled her closer, but we broke apart as we heard a horse. We exchanged a look and slid deeper into the forest, waiting for the horse and carriage to pass before heading back to camp.

\----------------

I hadn't considered the fact that Mulan spoke another language until I heard her curse in it.

I had heard her curse in English a hundred times, but this was just a soft, small exclamation of surprise when she fumbled her sword.

As cliche as it was, I had been studying her people’s language, specifically the writing, for about three years before I met her. It was part of my education that I picked up right before I left my home, and I had continued my own study of it. The characters gave no indication of pronunciation and I had forgotten a lot of it, so I didn't bring it up.

The next time I heard her use foreign words was during sex. Part of our dating agreement was to slow down, but we still gave in now and then. 

Mulan was groaning beneath me and scratching my back when she let out a short cry and gasped something I didn't understand. It made me curious.

Later, when we had settled down and were just lying together, I asked her what it meant.

She blushed ever so slightly.

_Blushed._

“It is just...there is not a direct translation, but...it is something close to your word for “darling”,” she mumbled, pressing her face into my neck.

I grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple, close to giggling.

“It sounds nice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is it…”

I paused for a moment, then shuffled closer to the edge of the cot.

“I think...this...no wait, it's like this…”

Mulan leaned over and I heard a little gasp as she realized I was writing.

“How do you know these words?”

“I studied a little with one of the elders. He was not a member of the Fa clan, but he had heard of them. He taught me basic characters and a little bit of dialogue before I left.”

Mulan looked up at me, gaze blank. I was worried I had maybe spelled it wrong or ruined the little moment, so I tried again.

“Your name is phonetic, right? Two characters for the first name and one for the last?”

Mulan nodded, twisting in my grip so she could reach the dirt of the floor.

“Like this.”

She reached out and erased part of my earlier character, then added to it. After hesitating, she drew another to the left of it, smudged a little bit, and drew a final one below the other two.

“There. Mu-Lan Fa. That's how you would read it. In my country, we say the last name first.”

I hummed, tracing the strokes with my fingers.

“It looks nice.”

Mulan pressed a kiss to my shoulder and turned onto her back, stretching her arms up.

“We’d better get up before Robin calls for us.”

I nodded, propping myself up on one elbow as Mulan stood, adjusting her tunic.

“Are we moving camp today?”

“I believe so. Come on.”

\----------------

“Do you think Robin suspects us?”

I looked over at Mulan, then glanced back towards Robin. He was strolling along like normal, waving over at the scouts.

“He doesn't look any different. Should we be worried? I do not think Robin would be...mad with us. He knows of my...preference.”

Mulan shrugged.

“We never know. I would like to have faith in him, yes, but…”

She sighed and I watched her gaze drop, weighed   
down by memories.

“Some people react badly.”

I could sympathize.

“Do you wish to talk about it? Later, of course.”

Mulan shook her head.

“I do not wish to revisit those times. Not now, maybe not ever. I am sorry,” she sighed, glancing over at me as we trudged on. “I did not mean to dampen the mood.”

“Mulan, it's fine. I’m sorry if I pressed you.”

She waved and shook her head, patting my shoulder before falling back a little.

I kept up my pace, glancing back every ten minutes or so to make sure she wasn't distraught to the point of faltering in her step. I think Robin noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more? Or kudos, those are...those are good too.


	3. Chapter 3

\----------------

“Is...that…”

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, but when I opened them it was still there. It was almost like a pool of water in the ground that was just swirling around, but it was also glowing and much too aggressive to be natural.

“It's a portal,” Mulan breathed, and I couldn't tell if she was afraid or exhilarated.

“What does it...do?”

“It takes you somewhere else. Someplace beyond this world.”

I approached it warily.

“Have you ever…”

“No. But I have met people who came from the other side of it. They were good people, people who were lost in the curse.”

“Lost in the…”

I stared at the vortex, flexing the hand on my sword.

“Should we...get Robin and the others?”

“No time, I think it's closing.”

Mulan stepped closer and I grabbed her arm.

“Whoa whoa _whoa_ , what do you mean no time?”

She didn't look at me.

“Mulan. Mulan, tell me you aren't just going to-”

“I must. I have a debt to repay.”

“But-but there is a life for you here, and the others-”

“But there can be a life for _us_ there,” she said, and I felt my chest ache with the shine in her eyes.

“I...do you think that…”

“Kolta, please. Come with me. I do not wish to leave you, and you may like this world! I know the people there, some of them, and they will not chase us as most here do. At least, not that I know of.”

I hesitated, biting my lip, and she clasped my hands in hers.

“I _must_ go before this closes. I may never have another chance. They have magic there, I can come back-”

“Wait, wait!”

I pulled her back from the edge and growled in frustration, taking a deep breath in.

“You are not going anywhere without me.”

She smiled and I swallowed, looking over at the portal. It had indeed shrunk in size, and might get too small for the two of us soon.

“Do you know if they have the ability to send us back here?”

“Yes, they have magic users there. Please, Kolta, please we must go-”

“Okay, okay, I-alright.”

She pulled me to the edge of the portal and dug her fingers into my tunic, and I wrapped my hand around her belt.

“Jump when I say now.”

I nodded and turned to look at the forest behind us, at the tall trees and the moss, the fallen logs, the birds up high-

“Now!”

We jumped and slammed into what felt like water, but...thicker. I couldn't inhale or exhale, but didn't feel like I needed to. My grip stayed firm as I closed my eyes and let the dizzying motion wash over me.

**

“Wow.”

“Indeed.”

I spun in a slow circle, keeping a hand on my sword. The trees in this forest were massive, and the air was thick with magic.

“Emma?”

“Hey, Mulan.”

I turned to see a blond woman waving awkwardly from a hill. Mulan seemed to know her, which would make sense.

“Who is this?”

The brunette woman in my peripheral looked me up and down, focusing on my sword. She hummed with magic energy, most of it dark.

“Calm down, Regina. Mulan and I have met before. I, uh...haven't met her friend yet.”

Mulan glanced at me, then at Regina.

“She is a friend. One of Robin’s band.”

The word “friend” irked me a bit, and I guiltily squashed the feeling down. What else were we supposed to tell people?

We couldn't exactly...

“See, okay, I told you Regina! Gay!”

I tilted my head.

“What is “gay”?” Mulan asked, equally confused.

Emma blinked and Regina sighed.

“It means you like the same gender, idiots. This was not-look, where were you when the portal sprang up?”

“Near...where was it, we were…”

“The beanstalk was to the north.”

“Right, right-wait. There is a word for...for this?”

Mulan spoke for the both of us with her confusion. Back in the enchanted forest, we were...we were just odd. Abnormal. Bad.

But there was a word for it here, and Emma wasn't spitting it like a curse.

“Yeah. Some people just have different likes. Nothing wrong with it. Although I did hear Snow mention that being gay wasn't really...wasn't really a thing back...there.”

“That's an understatement,” I scoffed lightly. I had been ousted and attacked for my preference back there.

“Excuse me, but can we save the sexuality talks for later? We still need to open a portal back to the castle!”

This Regina woman was very rude.

\------------------

Storybrooke was a truly interesting place. The roads were solid and the buildings were tall and grey. They were blocky and had the cleanest cut windows I had ever seen.

After convincing Regina to wait for a few hours, Emma guided us around, pointing out new things and vaguely familiar figures. The advancements in what they called technology were incredible. There were boxy metal horses that were loud but fast, and you could turn lights on by touching a button.

We spent way too long staring at the lights and blinking in pure confusion. Emma talked about music and phones and disks and hesitated over something called the inter-net.

Beds and indoor plumbing and radio and electricity…

It was so _much_.

I had to take a minute to just stop and look around in the middle of the street. My hand had been resting on my sword for nearly a half hour now, all the new sights and sounds making me uneasy.

This place wasn't as big as some of the villages, but it was so...different. The ground was hard, almost harder than rock, and the buildings were so angular and bizarre.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked up, whirling around quickly. Mulan was looking at me with caution, her eyes drifting to where my hand was gripping my sword.

“Kolta, are you okay?”

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to look her in the eye.

“This may be a little much to take on all at once,” Emma suggested. “The Enchanted Forest was a lot more...rural than this.”

“As much as I want to debrief you two now, she has a point. We need to find them a place to sleep.”

Mulan nodded and stepped closer to me, hands on her hips.

“This is...this is very strange and I can't...process it all either, but...but you need to keep your hand off of your grip.”

She reached for my hand and I nodded, letting her peel my fingers off of the hilt of my sword. I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled, dusting myself off. Of course Mulan was concealing her panic well, she was more of a leader than I was. Stronger than I was.

I let out a sigh and started when a hand slipped into mine. Mulan looked up and began to pull back, but I took her hand in both of mine.

“Sorry, I just...was surprised,” I murmured, and she nodded. I let go with one hand and she laced our fingers together, turning back towards Emma. I grasped my belt nervously, resisting the pull of my sword. It was a comfort to me, but understandably upsetting to others.

“Is there...this world has inns, right?”

“Oh, yeah. It's right over-ah, wait.”

She dug into the pocket for something and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Forget money, you have a whole half of your apartment you don't use.”

“Wha-Regina, since when does being Mayor allow you to give away the space of my home?”

I glanced over at Mulan, who shrugged.

“We can sleep...anywhere that is open. If you have a tarp, we could camp out in-”

“No, no, that's-that's nice of you to offer but you guys don't have to. Honestly. Besides, after all this time you should get to sleep in an actual bed for once.”

“Well, we...wouldn't object, but taking up your personal living space would be-”

“Mulan, look, it's-it's fine. You helped me out in the forest, now I can help you out. And your friend. Can't leave you guys to roam around without learning about...technology and stuff.”

I nodded and Regina crossed her arms, gesturing to the road.

“Can we get a move on, then? I'd like to take Henry home for the evening.”

\------------------

It had likely been a bad idea for us to share a bed. It was bigger and softer than anything I had slept on before. The lights-it was so odd to have a light that wasn't made of flame-could be dimmed and turned off at will.

We had maintained the decision to slow down our sexual relations a bit while we tried this whole dating thing in a new place, but...

We had a few...slips.

Quite...a few.

Emma had offered us an extra room and snickered something about protection before heading out for the night.

I had been inspecting the new clothes Emma had brought us in front of a mirror when Mulan stepped out of the bathroom. The shower had raised many questions, but Mulan had been tempted into using it.

“I don't think I've ever been so clean.”

I chuckled and went back to tugging on the fabric, not noticing her come up behind me. A pair of hands on my hips made me freeze. I saw Mulan’s head in the mirror and unfroze as she pulled me back, pressing her front against me.

“Time to sleep?”

Her warm breath sent shivers down my spine and her grip got more possessive, the tips of her fingers on my abdomen. She had stripped down to the undergarments she would normally wear in the forest. I met her eyes in the mirror and swallowed, tense. We hadn't laid together in a while, so her little...display had me flustered.

“Are you okay? You look red.”

Mulan pressed a hand to my forehead and I cleared my throat.

“Yes. Yes, I'm fine, just...a little hot.”

“Really?”

She kissed my neck, grinning, and I melted. She nuzzled further and I giggled.

“Mulan...we just got here.”

“I know.”

“And Emma is right down the hall.”

“Indeed.”

She slowly sunk her teeth into my neck and I bit my lip, reaching back to grasp her hip.

“I don't know where this came from, but...shouldn't we at least use this bed properly?”

Mulan laughed and I turned around, sliding my arms around her waist. She placed her elbows on my shoulders and dug her fingers into my hair, pulling my head down. We kissed slowly, taking a few steps over to the bed. Mulan pushed me back and I sat down, grasping her waist.

She climbed up into my lap and grabbed my shoulders, kissing more aggressively. Her nails dug in and I growled, falling back to an elbow. It was the same sort of adrenaline that hit when I saw the portal, but this time...excited. Instead of responding to something new, freaky, it was to help me get lost in the older comfort.

We were frenzied, really.

It wasn't long before her hand pulled at my shorts and I bucked up against her palm, surprised. I slid a hand down her back, pulling her shirt up as she adjusted her weight. She pushed and I got the message, hauling myself back along then bed and bringing her body along. My arms burned from our combined weight as Mulan leaned against my chest, and they gave out as she lowered her head to my neck.

I moaned softly, embarrassed, as Mulan trailed up my neck to my ear. The space just below it and towards the back was a melting point, one she had made use of many times. I turned my head further to the side and she hummed, running the tip of her tongue along my ear as her fingers slid further.

Mulan pressed down as I bucked upwards, huffing to control my breathing. I let go of her shirt and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her away from my ear and down to my lips. She obliged me and we kissed as she rocked against my core, fingers teasing little sparks up my spine.

“ _Lan_...please…”

She whispered in her language again and the only word I could pick out was “darling”. There was another word I had guessed to be some sort of reassurance, something akin to “soon” or “patience”.

I didn't have to wait long. I bit my lip to stifle any sounds, shutting my eyes to the sensations. I pulled at the bedcovers with one hand and kept Mulan against me with the other, head tilted back. Mulan hummed and ground onto my leg as I relaxed, exhaling through my nose. She leaned down to kiss me again, and I moved my hand to her waist.

“Good?”

I groaned and pulled at her pants, impatient to return the favor.

“Come here.”

\------------------

I slowly reached out and poked the “screen”, recoiling. None of the people in it-or on it, as Emma said-reacted.

“This is…”

“Magic. Has to be.”

I nodded seriously and a giggle came from behind us. Henry held up a piece of plastic and pointed it towards the “TV”.

“Watch this.”

He pressed something and the picture in the screen changed suddenly. He did it a few more times, showing us people, animals, building, some of those “car” things, and someone making food.

“That's incredible. How does it work?”

“They don't shrink all those things and put them in the box, right?”

I sure hoped not.

“No, it's just technology. You know, electricity and cameras and broadcasting.”

I turned to look at Mulan, who just shrugged.

“I-I don't know either.”

\------------------

“And this is...carbonation? The bubbles?”

“Is that what all bubbles are? Like ones in water?”

Henry tilted his head to the side, watching Mulan and I as we took slow sips of “soda”. It made my eyes water at first, but now I appreciated the sweetness of it and the kick of the bubbles.

“You guys don’t know a lot about science, do you?”

“Well-we-you have seen the forest, right? Everything is so...simple there. If you don’t know how it’s happening, it’s physics or magic. None of this...technology or  _electricity_ ,” Mulan mumbled, and I nodded.

“Well, whatever. Ruby said I should show you guys all the awesome food here, so...what do you want? There’s milkshakes, burgers, grilled cheese...oooh, pie! Or cake, do they have cake back in the forest?”

**

Two burgers, a grilled cheese, and one pie later, we were all quite full.

“And why are these French? What is a French?” I asked, munching on some “fries”.

“It means that they’re from France, the country.”

“Mmm. These people of France know how to cook food!”

Mulan chuckled and cupped my chin, turning my head towards her.

“You have something...here,” she said, wiping my mouth with the back of her hand.

“Th-thank you,” I mumbled, going a little pink. We were never-we could never be so touchy in public.

I looked over at Henry and found him still eating, unaware. A glance around found no eyes on us, everyone chatting amicably.

“Hey. We are safe here,” Mulan whispered, and I finally let myself believe that. No one wanted us dead. No one had any reason to hunt us, to believe us cursed or disgusting.

“I-I just didn’t think...it’s so _different_ ,” I said, leaning closer to her, and Mulan nodded.

“We should get back soon. My moms don't actually know where I went,” Henry said, sliding towards the end of the booth.

“Moms? As in, plural?”

“Yeah. Emma is my mom, and Regina is too.”

Mulan slowly tilted her head to the side, mouth making an o shape.

“That explains it.”

“Hm?”

“They-they are like us. They are both Henry’s parents.”

“Really? But they don’t seem...well.”

I pondered it. They seemed a bit hostile towards each other, but...friction worked sometimes.

“Oh no no no, Emma and Mom aren’t like that. No.” Henry shuddered. “They’re friends, but barely. Emma’s my birth mom, but Regina raised me.”

“Ahhhh,” we said in realization. That explained their hostility and why they lived apart from each other.

“Yeah. Anyways, let’s go before they come looking for me and realize I had a grilled cheese. Hey Ruby!”

\------------------

“What are those?”

Snow looked up at me and I froze. Mulan had gone with Emma to buy food, insisting we should explore separately for a while, and Snow had offered to show me around more.

“Pardon me, your Majesty, I just-”

“No, no, it's fine. I am not a Queen here, so...just address me as Snow, please.”

“Of course. Um, what-what are these for? I noticed a few people wearing them.”

“These are glasses. Nothing like the ones we had back in the forest, they're a lot better here. They help correct your vision. Want to try them on?”

I slid the frames on my face, blinked, and pulled them back off. I looked them over and then glanced through again, holding my hand up near my face.

“This is...um.”

I slowly pulled them off and handed them back, looking around.

“Where does one buy these?”

**

When I returned to Emma’s apartment, to the room she had lent us, I went to cradle my sword. It stuck out against the bright lights and wooden floors, but didn't look too odd when it rested against Mulan’s sword.

I balanced it on my lap, running my hands over the scabbard. I hadn't used it in a while, and I suddenly yearned to. I wanted to go into the forest and spar with someone, or practice archery, or run into a mildly harmless bandit and take him down. I wanted to be part of the band again, to take from the arrogant and rich and give to those dirty little hands the orphaned children had. I wanted to sit next to a fire with Mulan, and trade glances when the others weren't looking, and feel the thrill of our escapades as strongly as the adrenaline of a fight.

I missed the kingdom.

Outwardly, I groaned. I knew it wasn't the actual land itself; there was a village here as well, and people I had heard about. It was the actual forest, the trees, the danger.

They had a forest here, but all the danger would be fake. Sure, we could practice for battle, but...would there ever be a battle? Would our skills be needed?

The creak of the door interrupted my spiral.

“You're back already? I had thought Snow was going to keep you busy for a while.”

She turned to look at me after I didn't respond, and I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

“I think I need...glasses.”

“What?”

“I-when I was with Snow today, she went to read a book, and she put on glasses. Curious, I put them on as well, and it...it helped my eye. My left one.”

Mulan tilted her head, putting her hands in her lap.

“Whenever I would practice archery, I would always close my left eye. It always blurred things that were too far away.”

“Well...we can do that. I don’t know how much those cost, but...surely Emma can help us out.”

“Yes...but...Mulan.”

She turned to me, stilling slightly. I could imagine that my expression was very serious.

“Are we...staying here?”

Mulan twisted her mouth to the side and thought. I waited, reflecting myself.

“I have no grudge against this place, however strange it is, but…sometimes I long for the trees, for the fighting, and the band. I do enjoy this new safety, of course, but…”

Mulan nodded, licking her lips in thought.

“That's true. We should make arrangements to train, to sleep under the stars. I can ask Emma about it, yes?”

I nodded, and she went on.

“As for this place...I...I think we could...adapt. It's all so new, so foreign, but...with time, we-it should be possible,” she said, and I nodded.

“Do you want to stay here?” she asked.

I took one of her hands in mine and held it carefully.

“I think...I think it might be better here. We haven't seen all of it, you know, but unless there's an impending apocalypse...this place seems nice.”

She grinned.

“Also,” I continued, “it’s true that this place is much more...open than the forest. People don't...they don't seem...upset with us. They don't seem to care.”

“They won't kill us if they catch us...together,” Mulan summarized, and I nod.

“Indeed. Although...I'd still say it's worth it.”

“Hmm...good to know.”

Mulan chuckled and squeezed my hands, shifting forwards on the bed. I let my smile grow a bit as she ran her thumbs over my wrists, contemplative.

“Alright. We will need jobs.”

I nodded, thinking.

“Emma mentioned something, a force similar to the guard...poles? Poly-ice?”

“Oh, the um...polimen. Policemen!”

“Yes. I do not imagine we have too many major crimes to deal with here, but still.”

“Indeed. She mentioned she was...how did she say it? She is involved in the-”

I jumped at a clattering noise and Mulan chuckled slightly. Her sword had slid and clattered to the floor, knocking mine down with it.

“We need a rack for the swords.”

“Agreed.”

\------------------

“A...date?”

“Yeah! Wine and dine her!”

I blinked once and shook my head.

“What does this-I’m sorry, Miss-Sheriff Swan, I don't understand why-what this has to do with Mulan and I becoming policemen?”

“Oh, nothing,” she admitted, leaning back in her chair. “From what I know of you, based off of Mulan and the kind of company she keeps, you two seem like good candidates. I'll train you, teach you the laws and such, but you two have to be working on your relationship at the same time. I'm not gonna have my deputies fighting with each other.”

I nodded slowly and Emma stood, smiling.

“Um...okay. So what do I-”

“Just come with me, and I'll show you a place you two could go together.”

**

I counted the numbers on the bills Emma had given me, and nodded.

“So it shouldn't exceed-”

“Thirty-five, yeah. Also, see if you can get there before seven? The dinner rush is kinda slow.”

I nodded.

“And we simply answer the questions after reading the food list?”

“It's called a menu, but yeah. And the bill will tell you the number, but then leave some extra for the waiter.”

“Got it. Okay.”

Emma patted me on the back and shoved me towards the room, and I brushed my front down. I didn't really know how Mulan would feel about a dinner in this world; we had only gone out to eat with Emma or Snow and David with us.

I opened the door and peeked in, spotting Mulan on the bed. My mouth closed as I registered her stillness and the peaceful expression on her face. I wondered how long she had been asleep. Her socks were still on and there was a book against her thigh.

I smiled a bit as she snored faintly, head resting at an awkward angle. I slowly shut the door and turned back to where Emma was giving me a questioning look.

“Emma, do you suppose we could do this another day? She's fallen asleep, and I don't want to wake her.”

Emma looked surprised, then teasingly upset.

“You two are so icky in love. Yeah, just let me have a twenty back. Need it for lunch tomorrow.”

I handed her one of the bills and bid her goodnight, slowly slipping back into the room. Shutting off the lamp, I removed my shoes and changed my pants out for shorts, pulling my hair down. I lowered myself into bed carefully, making sure not to touch her.

The blankets were mostly trapped under Mulan’s body, but it was hot anyways. I curled up slightly and Mulan shifted, turning her head towards me. Her breathing lulled me to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note^ *this was me trying to say she was 25 in the subtlest way possible. 21+4. 25. Yeah.


End file.
